baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Gorion's Ward
|allegiance = Player | relatives = *Bhaal (father) *Alianna (mother) *Gorion (foster father) *Imoen (half-sister) *Sarevok Anchev (half-brother) *Viekang *The Five *all other Bhaalspawn (half-siblings) | level = }}Gorion's Ward is the character created by the player, and is sometimes referred to as the protagonist in-game. Little is known about the player's history initially. Gorion's Ward was brought to Candlekeep by Gorion when he or she was only a few months old, and has been at Candlekeep for 20 years before the story starts. Gorion's Ward was probably born between 1346-1348 DR. Gorion's Ward grew up with Imoen, who was brought to Candlekeep by Gorion ten years after the player. Baldur's Gate Biography The player's biography in Baldur's Gate is generated in two pieces. The first is set based on the player's class. Class kits will use the biography of their base class (except for the Barbarians). The second is mostly common among players, but has a section based on the player's race. In Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition the biography is customizable. Prologue and chapter 1 In Baldur's Gate, Gorion's Ward is the player character. You are asked to buy equipment for long travels by Gorion, who is waiting for you near the entrance of the library. For unknown reasons, he wants to leave as soon as possible. After leaving Candlekeep behind, Gorion and his ward get separated in the area just east of Candlekeep after an ambush involving Sarevok (the armored figure), two Ogres and a mage, who turns out to be Tamoko. After the ambush, Gorion's Ward is found by Imoen in the morning, who has managed to sneak out of Candlekeep and followed them and saw how Gorion was killed. As you can't return to Candlekeep, you travel with her to the Friendly Arm Inn, to find the contacts Gorion spoke of, Jaheira and Khalid, who knew Gorion personally and are willing to travel with you to Nashkel and its mines, where some strange things are happening. It may give a clue about the iron crisis in an iron rich region. Chapter 2 There are some strange things happening at the Nashkel Mines. The iron mined there is too corrupted to be used for armor and weapons and the miners are dying at the hand of some creatures haunting the mines. The mayor of Nashkel lacks the military force to clean the mines, so they are hiring adventurers to explore the mines and find the source of the corruption. At the bottom of the mine, you find a half-orc called Mulahey, who is in command of the kobolds, who are corrupting the ore using a certain substance on purpose. Bhaalspawn abilities After beginning a new chapter in the game, Gorion's Ward has a dream during one of their first rests, except for Chapter One. In each of these dreams, Gorion's Ward acquires a special ability – due to being Bhaalspawn, as learned later. These are spell-like abilities and can be accessed from the special abilities menu (button at the bottom right corner of the screen). Which abilities are acquired, depends on the Ward's reputation. With an "average" of 10 or higher, these are healing and supporting abilities, while a reputation of 9 or lower yields offensive ones: If the Ward's reputation fluctuates between 9 and 10 from one chapter to the next, all six special abilities may be acquired. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Bhaalspawn abilities If Shadows of Amn is started by importing Gorion's Ward from Baldur's Gate, they will retain their special abilities gained through the dreams during the first chapter of the saga. A newly created protagonist, however, doesn't follow exactly the above mentioned rules. Depending on their starting reputation, determined through the initial alignment, the following powers will be assigned to Gorion's Ward: *All good aligned characters (reputation ≥ 11) gain two times each Cure Light Wounds, Slow Poison and Draw Upon Holy Might. *Lawful neutral characters (reputation = 10) gain one of each ability: Cure Light Wounds, Slow Poison, Draw Upon Holy Might, Larloch's Minor Drain, Horror and Vampiric Touch. *True neutral characters (reputation = 10) gain two times each Cure Light Wounds, Draw Upon Holy Might and Horror. *Chaotic neutral characters (reputation = 10) gain two times each Slow Poison, Larloch's Minor Drain and Vampiric Touch. *All evil aligned characters (reputation ≤ 9) gain two times each Larloch's Minor Drain, Horror and Vampiric Touch. Gorion's Ward will lose these abilities later in the game. Biography The player's biography in Baldur's Gate II can be customized on player creation. The following is the default biography. Strongholds In Baldur's Gate II, the character receives a stronghold which can be used to store some items and get some quests related to it as well. Multi-class and dual-class characters can claim any of the strongholds that they qualify for, but may only take one. Shamans have no stronghold. *de'Arnise Keep is a stronghold for Fighters, Barbarians, Monks and Blackguards. It can be gained by starting the quest: The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded by talking to Nalia de'Arnise. *Mages, Sorcerers and Specialist Mages become the master of Lavok's Sphere. The quest can be started in the Athkatla Government district. The Hunt for Valygar Corthala involves hunting Valygar Corthala, a potential companion. He can be brought to the Cowled Wizards dead or alive or you can recruit him in your party. *Thieves become a member of the Shadow Thieves and they get Mae'Var's Guildhall as their stronghold after completing the quest: Find Proof of Mae'Var's Treachery. Because of this, thieves can only progress the storyline in chapter 2 in favor of the Thieves' Guild. *Clerics can join one of the three temples in Athkatla Temple, depending on their alignment. Good aligned clerics can join the clergy of Lathander, the neutral ones the Order of Helm and the evil characters can become a worshipper of Talos, the god of storms. Find and Destroy the Cult of the Unseeing is the starting quest of becoming a member in all three cases, start the quest at the revelant clergy. Cleric Stronghold is the quest for their related stronghold. *Druids gain the Druid Grove as their stronghold when they are level 14. Animal trouble in Trademeet is the starting quest to gain access to the area and the first step of claiming this stronghold. Heeding the Spirit of the Grove is the quest to become the head of the grove. *Rangers gain Merella's Cabin as their stronghold after Investigate the Deaths in the Umar Hills has been completed. Ranger-Protector of the Umar Hills is the quest related to it. Cleric / Ranger can also gain this stronghold. *Bards receive the Five Flagons Inn stage as their stronghold after Free Haer'Dalis from Imprisonment by Mekrath. *Paladins, except Blackguards, can get access to their stronghold after completing the quest related to the Windspear Hills. Paladin Stronghold Duties is the quest related to it. Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Pre-made protagonists In the Baldur's Gate series, the player can pick a pre-made protagonist instead of making their own protagonist, which requires much less time than creating their own character and gives the new player a decent character to start the games with. In this section, you can find a list of pre-made characters to choose from for each game or expansion pack. Only in the original Baldur's Gate, the player is required to make a new character each time when starting a new game. Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn *Unnamed Cleric *Unnamed Fighter *Unnamed Mage *Unnamed Thief Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal *Unnamed Cleric *Unnamed Fighter *Unnamed Mage *Unnamed Thief Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Abdel (fighter) *Thief *Mage *Paladin *Ranger *Cleric *Tanara (barbarian) *Jade (bard) *Canderous (multi-class fighter mage) Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Females Category:Males Category:Bhaalspawn